Life After Breaking Dawn
by karatecullen2012
Summary: The Cullens are finally countinuing with their lives after the appearance of the Volturi, but what is instore for them when Nessie picks up a nomad vampire at their school with a unbelievable gift?
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! I'm a new fan fiction writer and I absolutely love all of the stories on this site! And yes I'm a HUGE twilight fan! TEAM EDWARD all the way! Anyways here is my first shot I hope you like it! NOTE: The characters I use in this story belong to Stephanie Meyer!

**Ch1**

BPOV

It's been ten years after the Volturi came to visit Renesmee and my family. Renesmee is now 10 years old and is still growing quickly for her age. Edward and I have been working hard on helping Nessie control her powers.

_SHRIEK_

I was in the middle of cleaning the house when I heard the scream. My first thought was that something had happened to Nessie since she was over at the main house with Jacob. Edward quickly raced out of the bedroom and looked at me. I dashed out of our cottage and raced at vampire speed to the main house with Edward right on my heels.

_SHRIEK_

We dashed through the front door.

"What's going on?" we both shouted

"That mutt got mud on my new designer T-shirt!" Alice exclaimed. I tried to hold back laughter, but that seemed to work. I started laughing under my breath while Alice was shooting me death glares.

"God, with that scream I thought the dog was getting torn apart!" Edward snickered. I smacked him on top of the head. "Ow..." he mumbled rubbing his head. I smiled up at him.

"I'm so sorry! Not!" I laughed. Edward ducked down so fast I didn't know what happened he grabbed me by my waist and slung me over his shoulder. "Hey..." I yelled!

"Come on my naughty girl, we have to finish cleaning the house!" Edward said

"I know but I'm capable of returning to my own house without assistance now!" I yelled pounding on his back.

"Sorry love!" Edward yelled as he dashed out the front door with me over his shoulder.

Did you like it; I sure had fun writing it! Please review so I know what to change or keep the same!

-Ashleigh


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it took me so long to update! But here is chapter 2! Hope you like it! PLEASE REVIEW!

**Chapter 2**

BPOV

I hate school. Have I mentioned that yet? It's already September and my family will be starting school, again! Edward, Alice, and I will be starting out as juniors again, while Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie will be posing as seniors. Renesmee will be a freshman. But, knowing Emmett, something will go wrong.

Its Monday morning and Edward in I are lying in our bed, not wanting to get up.

"You know I still haven't forgiven you for slapping me yesterday!" Edward whispered in my ear.

"I know, but you still love me" I whispered back. I wormed my way back into his arms and kissed him lightly.

"Mmm…" Edward moaned as he rolled us over so he was hovering over me. After a few minutes, he pulled back, only to rest his forehead on mine.

"That I do, but sadly, we have to get up." He sighed. I groaned but got up and got dressed in dark blue skinny jeans and a light blue designer T-shirt, compliments of Alice. I walked out of our bedroom into the kitchen to find Renesmee in there with Edward. Nessie was eating some cereal. I wrinkled my nose in disgust at the smell. Edward must have been watching because he busted out laughing.

"Morning Nessie." I said as I walked in and kissed her forehead.

"Morning mom." She replied. I walked around the kitchen and came up behind Edward. He turned around and kissed me lightly when we heard Nessie groan.

"Hello, daughter in the room!" She yelled as she ran into her room, probably getting her school bag.

"Okay…" I laughed! Edward tilted my chin up and placed his lips on mine once again only to be interrupted by our front door being barged open and Emmett running in!

"Ahhh… my eyes, they burn" Emmett yelled.

"God we can't even get any privacy in our own home!" I whispered to Edward. He started laughing just as Nessie came out with her school bag slung over her shoulder.

"Thank you, Uncle Emmett, that's what I said" She laughed

"Okay, Okay… we have to head out now" I yelled. We all made our way out of the cottage and Edward, Nessie and me got into Edwards Volvo and the rest of the family got in Emmett's jeep. As we pulled into Forks High School, again, I looked around at all the people waiting around for the first bell singling that class will begin soon. It seemed that I knew most of these people but they were my old friends' kids! I looked to the front of the school and shuddered, so many memories. Edward must have noticed my hesitation and came up and entwined our fingers.

"Come on love." He said as we walked into what is another day at school!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Bpov**

As we headed to the office to pick up our schedules, I started to have flashbacks of old memories from when I was human.

"Hi, we would like to pick up our schedules for the Cullen's and Hales." Edward told, oh my god Ms. Cope… wow I can't believe she still works here.

"Um… Yes, here you go." Same old Ms. Cope, batting her eyelashes at my husband. I barely suppressed a growl coming from my clenched teeth. Edward reassured me and squeezed my hand as we walked out of the office and handed the schedules to our family. I had all the same classes as Edward and Alice! As the three of us walked the science department, I felt Edward slip his hand out of mine and wrap it around my waist tightly. I heard Edward growl quietly.

"What is it Edward." I asked him. Instead of answering me he jerked his head off to the side where a boy was leaning up against the wall across from our science room. When the boy caught my eye, he winked at me. I shuddered. I heard Edward growl again, though this time not as quietly into my shoulder.

"You know who he reminds me of?" Edward asked. I shrugged my shoulders. "Mike Newton." Edward laughed.

"Wow that is true!" I muttered. Science class passed quickly, and gym approached quickly. My whole family had gym next period so that was pretty good. So after a "see you soon" kiss, we girls headed into the girls locker room, and our husbands went into the men's room. When we were in the changing rooms we all walked over to Alice, knowing she would have our gym clothes already picked out. As I saw what Alice packed for me and a lot of arguing and pleads from me of "I'm not wearing that", I was forced into the clothes. Alice had picked out super short black shorts and a low cut tank top, we changed, and then we headed out to the main gym room. We spotted our men sitting on the bleachers patiently for us, when some "All that" girls walked over and plopped in their laps and tried to kiss them. One word came to mind. Desperate. We stalked over to our husbands.

"What do you think you are doing?" I growled.

"What does it look like?" One of them said

"Oh no, that's my hus- boyfriend you are flirting with!" I yelled, catching myself. I stalked up the bleachers to Edward, kicked the girl that was sitting in his lap, took her place and place my lips on his; though this time he didn't refuse. Alice and Rosalie followed my lead and did the same thing. The desperate girls shrieked and ran off. I pulled away from Edward for air.

"Wow," Edward gasped as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Don't forget that baby!" I laughed as I got off his laugh to join the class to pick teams for kickball. My favorite. Queue evil laugh. We dominated in kickball, and I swear if Emmett was to ick that ball just a little harder, I bet it would have made a dent in the wall.

After gym, we changed and met up with everyone in the hallway. We also met up with Nessie and wait who is that?

"Um… Renesmee who is that?" I questioned

"Oh this Ryan, he is a vampire, like us?" She said. I could feel the anger radiating off of Edward.

"Nessie, why don't you bring Ryan home and we can talk to him." Edward said through clenched teeth.

"Okay." She said as she grabbed Ryan's hand and bounced off to what I suspect his car. As Edward and I get in his Volvo I murmur to him "I can't believe it! First day of school and she already picked up a nomad!" Edward growled as he turned the car on and gunned it as we raced toward home.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Bpov

After we got back to the cottage, Edward, Renesmee, Ryan and I sat down on the sofas and started talking.

"Okay Ryan, I suspect that Nessie already told you about our family and how I and Edward are her parents, correct?" I asked.

"Yes, Nessie told me everything about your family and I respect everything and I will do no harm to your daughter" Ryan said sincerely.

"You better no hurt my baby or I will personally come after you!" Edward growled.

"I swear, Mr. Cullen no harm will be done" Ryan said. Edward nodded and turned to me.

"So, are you alone or is there more of you? Where did you come from?" I asked

"Um… I'm alone, and I just transferred to Forks High last week. I was changed in 1923 from an illness I had when I was human. I don't know who my creator is, but I have heard some stories from other Nomads I have crosses on my journey. I am originally from Michigan but I travel a lot." Ryan told us his background. I looked over at Edward and looked into his eyes. Are we really already letting our little girl go already? I knew Edward was afraid that she was going to become a responsible person and forget about us but I tried to tell him she would never do that. She loves us too much.

"Alright, thanks Ryan," I said sincerely. I suspected that he was telling the truth, but I wasn't the mind reader of the family. I looked over at Edward and saw he was giving Ryan and confused yet hard stare. Nessie grabbed Ryan's hand and towed him up to her room with a short "bye mom, bye dad." I wasn't sure if I should be worried or not. I turned around and grabbed Edwards's hand. He was still staring off into space, like he was getting a vision, but I knew that was impossible.

"What's wrong?" I asked, squeezing his hand.

"I can't read his mind, it's like high school all over again with you," He whispered. I grabbed his face in my hands and made him look at me. I saw that his eyes looked stressed and most of all his eyes were a deep black.

"Come on, let's go hunt. Maybe that will take your mind off everything," I whispered. He nodded his head and got up from the couch. I leaned up and placed a sweet, tender kiss on his lips before grabbing his hand and towing him out the front door.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**BPOV**

Edward wasn't too happy with me when we returned from our hunting trip. We had split up when we got to a clearing where we could see a herd of elk standing by a stream. Little did we know that both of us were going for the biggest one. But me being the newborn, I beat him to it. He kept mumbling to himself that he let me catch the biggest one. After we returned back to home, the house was an eerie silence. I didn't know if this was unusual or not, but it didn't put forth that I should be worried. I grabbed Edwards hand and we walked up to Nessie's room and saw her sitting on her bed watching television and doing last minute homework. We walked over and kissed her on the forehead and told her lights out at 11. She nodded but I wasn't sure if she was really paying attention or not because the program on the television caught her attention. Edward and I walked to our room and proceeded to show me how mad he was about the biggest elk catch.

"But I don't want to Alice!" I wined. Alice was tugging on my shoulder trying to drag me over to her yellow porshe to take me shopping with Rosalie again. But this time it had a purpose. Alice was dragging the six of us to the new opening of a club. That is why she was saying I needed to go shopping because my wardrobe was so last week. I was still the human that hated shopping. With one last pull she managed to make me let go of my vice grip on Edward and pull me to her car. We went to a new store in Seattle and they shoved me into a fitting room and proceeded to throw clothes over the door for me to put on. In the end, after two hours of trying on clothes, I ended up getting blue skinny jeans and a sea blue designer, low cut blouse. We texted the guys and told them we would meet them at the club. As we pulled up in the parking lot, I could see that the club was already packed and ready. We met the guy inside where they were patiently waiting for us. Alice, Rosalie and I danced to a couple fast songs until our men came up and danced with us. Edward and I grinded to a couple fast songs before I excused myself to check my makeup/take a breather from all of the dancing. I walked down the long corridor toward the bathrooms, when I felt the superstition of being watched. I kept walking, keeping my ears perked for any sign of danger. Just as I was about to enter the bathroom I felt my arms being pulled behind me and then all of the sudden I was pinned against the wall. I felt the tight death grip around my neck, even for a vampire, before my gaze fell on the red, hungry glare of Ryan.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6  
**

**BPOV**

"Ryan?" I growled.

"Who else would it be," He snarled, tightening his grip on my throat.

"Take your hands off of me, or I'll personally take them off," I threatened. He started laughing at my threat, shaking it off like it was nothing.

"You disgust me, you and you vegetarian family. Vampires are made to kill humans, not animals," He growled.

"Well we are the good ones, unlike some," I said coldly. As we were snarling and growling at each other, we didn't hear the bathroom door open and hear the familiar footsteps of a human coming our way. Ryan tightened his grip and pulled us into a dark, corridor where no one could see us. He put his hand over my mouth, as in saying "Be quiet." I raised my foot quietly and kicked him in the shin hard, when he was not watching me, but the human. He suppressed the growl of rage, as the human entered back in the club. The next couple things happened quickly, even for a vampire. Ryan gave me a cold glance and then sunk his teeth into my neck. I remembered trying to claw him off of me as the pain flowed through my body, but eventually my body went weak. It felt like I lost my immortality for a while. But then the blackness surrounded me.

**EPOV**

It has been about ten minutes since Bella left to go to the bathroom. I didn't know if I should be worried or not but I shook it off. I found the rest of my family sitting in a booth at the back off the club and I went to go sit with them. Just as I was about to sit down next to Emmett, I felt myself fall to the floor on my knees. I felt a pain surge threw me as I gripped my midsection. I felt Emmett kneel down and try to ask me what was wrong, but I couldn't speak. My eyes were closed in an effort to get rid of the pain, but nothing helped. I heard Alice gasp in meaning she was seeing a vision, and then she flew through the crowd toward the bathroom a little faster than humans were able to. Emmett and Jasper were able to get me up on the boot as I gasped for unneeded air. I saw Alice return from the bathroom, with a dead, cold expression on her face and what looked like Bella's blackberry, I had purchased for her, in her hand. She handed me the phone and I read the message that was left on the front screen.

_If you ever want_

_To see your precious_

_Bella again, meet me in the _

_Graveyard at midnight_

With a loud growl, that only my family could hear I looked down at the watch that was attached to my wrist. 11:50. The graveyard was about five minutes away from the club so I raced out to the parking lot and hopped into the driver side of my Volvo, followed by my family. We raced out of the club parking lot and raced down the street, way over the speed limit. I didn't care if I got a speeding ticket, this is my Bella they have. Just as I was turning onto the street where the graveyard was, Bella's phone beeped with a new message. I grabbed it and read it , not looking at the street.

_I'm at the graveyard._

_I also have Bella, but not conscious._

_Get here soon, or else the_

_Knife I have will be plunged into _

_Her heart._

I snarled loudly as I stepped on the gas and raced faster down the street toward the graveyard. All I could think about was my Bella getting hurt.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**BPOV**

I couldn't feel much after Ryan bit me. I do remember Carlisle saying something about how another vampire bite may or may not be harmful. I guess I got the may side. The pain whipped through me like I was getting whipped. All throughout my body, I couldn't feel one part of my body. After a while I must have started gaining consciousness again because I heard loud growls and snarls surrounding me. I opened my eyes quickly and tried to find my location. It seemed as though I was chained to a tree in a graveyard. Great! Just my luck. I tried to pull free, but it was impossible. Even for a vampire. I saw Ryan approaching me at a quick speed, and I tried to act like I was still unconscious, so I held my breath and played dead, but not for long. I started gasping for air like it was my life savior. I heard Ryan chuckle at my heavy breathing.

"I see it worked," He laughed. I growled at him and struggled against the chains. I saw his hand whip out and I felt a hard blow against my stomach.

"Try it again," He snarled.

"Let me go," I snarled back. I heard him laugh again.

"You hear that guys, she wants to be let go," He said. Just then I realized I wasn't alone. I was in a graveyard, held against my will, surrounded by a bunch of blood- thirsty newborns. It's like a repeat of the past again. I heard the loud squealing of car tires pull into the graveyard.

"Oh look, your vegetarian family is here to save you," Ryan growled.

"Let my mom go, Ryan" I heard Renesmee snarl as my family lowered into their hunting crouch as if they were ready to fight.

"Okay why not," Ryan said as he unhooked the chains. I fell from the tree and gasped for air. I realized then that I was on my hands and knees, not ready for what came next. I saw Ryan's foot come up and kick me in the stomach. He repeatiatly kicked me over and over, while Edward was trapped behind my shield, that I somehow was able to put up, snarling and growling, trying to get out and help me. I stood up quickly and grabbed Ryan by his collar. I threw him with all my might and he ricocheted off of my shield and was sent flying into the tree. I put my shield down as my family went and attacked the newborns. Edward ran straight for me, and held me tight, where I clung to him and tried to breathe in his musky, scent that I missed. I also saw Renesmee jump into the same tree as Ryan went flying into. We all heard the blood-curling scream and saw Renesmee jump from the tree. She walked over to us, with Ryan's head and gave it to Edward.

"Do what you want with that," She sighed as she helped the rest of the family pile the dismembered new born bodies into the fire that had been lit. I laughed at Edwards's horrified face, and walked over to where the rest of the families were sitting on logs, watching the fire. Edward followed and threw the head in the fire as well. Everyone gave me tight hugs and said they were glad I was okay. Edward and I sat on a log with me on his lap as he held me tight on my waist. As I was enjoying my time with the family, I felt the familiar pain lick up my body as I screamed out in pain. I remember falling out of Edwards's grasp, but he caught me before I could fall, and then Carlisle looking me over, where he found the bite mark, infected and seeping out venom. I welcomed the blackness with open arms, anything to get rid of the pain.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**BPOV**

I felt different. Like different in like I can't hear everything like I could before. I opened my eyes slowly, adjusting to the bright light that was shining above me. I looked around and saw that I had been moved from the woods back to the Cullen's residence. My throat felt itchy, like when I was human, this meant I was thirsty. A little animal blood would help, I thought to myself. As I opened my eyes wider, I was ready to see everything once again, but all I could see was the furniture and the doctor's equipment on the bed side table. I was about to get up when I felt something sharp in the crease of my elbow. I looked down and saw the IV shot stuck in my arm. Great more shots. I looked down when I felt movement on my stomach. I saw a tangled mess of bronze hair pushed into my stomach. I took my good hand and threaded it through his hair. I saw his head pop up quickly and grab my hand, clutching it to his chest.

"Bella," I heard him breathe.

"What Happened?" I whispered shakily.

"Oh god, I'm so glad your okay," He whispered as he leaned up and kissed my fore head lightly.

"Why can't I see or hear everything, Edward?" I asked. I heard him breathe in deeply.

"Bella, you're turning human, again," He whispered. I was confused. I thought that there was no way to turn back into a human, when you're an immortal.

"What, that can't be true," I argued. He sighed before he gave me a quick kiss before he left the room. He probably went to get the others. After a couple minutes, Carlisle came into the room with Edward following behind.

"How do you feel, Bella," Carlisle asked as he came and sat in the seat where Edward had been sat a few minutes ago.

"Confused," I said sharply. I was tired of the delay in telling me what happened to me.

"He looked at Edward quickly, and I saw Edward nod his head. Just when I was about to ask again, Carlisle spoke.

"Bella, when Ryan bit you, somehow his ability was to turn anyone human again. I'm not exactly sure, because this is the first I have ever heard about this. From the tests that I took, your blood says that you are 100% human. I suspect that since we dismembered Ryan's body, the effect should wear off tomorrow. But until then, you are stuck as a human again," Carlisle said in doctor mode. I looked over at Edward and saw that his head was hanging down. He better not be blaming himself for this, if he is, when I become an immortal again, we have some talking to do.

"Alright, I guess I can live as a human for one day again," I said. I got off of the examination table slowly. I don't want to start this off badly. Carlisle gave Edward and I some time alone to speak about this. I walked up to him and rested my head on his chest again. I felt his arms, immediately wind around me and hold me in his embrace.

"You feel cold again, this was the one part I missed when I turned like you," I whispered. Edward pulled back and spoke.

"You miss the coldness?"

"A little," I sighed. I pulled back and leaned up to kiss him lightly. Edward didn't push the kiss, because I was the fragile little human again. Just as I was about to pull back, my stomach grumbled. Edward pulled back and laughed loudly.

"Lunch for the human," he laughed. I pouted as he threw me over his back and carried me out of his room. I pounded on his back telling him to let me go.

"Wait till I'm immortal again, you're going to regret this," I threatened as he carried me into the kitchen.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**BPOV**

After Edward made me lunch and teased me through the whole time, we went out to the baseball clearing to see everybody. As Edward and I held hands and walked into the clearing, we were attacked by a pixie.

"Oh my gosh Bella, I'm so glad your okay, even though you are human, but still. We got to go shopping before you turn back," Alice said excitedly.

"Alright Alice, I'll go shopping and everything, just let me get used to this way again, it's is all so different," I spoke. I looked around the clearing remembering the first time that Edward brought me here, to be the umpire for his family's baseball game. Also James, and Victoria, the battle with them. The separation of me and Edward when we went to throw James off track and the ballet studio with me and James. It all came back at me like a whirl wind. I looked down at my wrist and saw the still visible scar from James. I felt Edward tighten his grip on me.

"You okay," He whispered in my ear.

"Yeah, it is all coming back to me," I whispered back. After a while I sat down on the ground and watched Edward and his brothers and sisters play fight. They all took turns, wrestling and throwing each other in the ground. Every time Edward was thrown onto the ground, I winced, but felt better when he got right back up and attacked Emmett again. I was awakened from my daydreaming when I felt something sticky fall into my hair. I put my hand p to my hair and took it out quickly when I felt something in my hair. I looked at me hand and saw it was covered with mud. I looked up and saw Edward standing behind me with a handful of mud laughing. I stood up and took his hand in mine. I twisted it around and shoved it into his face. Whoa, how did I do that? I looked disbelievingly at Edward, who had a shocked expression at me covered in mud. I saw that sly look come across his face as he smirked and leaned next to my face.

"Run," He threatened. I didn't have to be told twice, I took off running toward Emmett and everybody as fast as I could. I guess I didn't have my speed back, because I was running at a humans pace.

"Emmett," I screamed, running for dear life. It was too late; I could feel him behind me. Just as I was about to keep running, I tripped on a flat surface and fell to the ground. I turned around quickly and saw Edward fastly approaching, I covered my head and waited for him to catch me, but it never happened. I looked up and saw Edward in id air. He must have run into my shield, which I have no clue how I put up. I saw him fall in a mud pit and a fountain of mud flew up and covered him. I stood up and looked at him. I started laughing so hard, I swear I had tears running down my face. I felt the rest of the family come up behind me and started laughing with me. Edward got up quickly, covered in mud from head to toe and started quickly walking over to me with a cold expression on his face. I squeaked and ran behind Emmett and watched Edward approach us. Just as he was about to grab ma, Alice gasped and her eyes zeroed on to a vision she was having. She gasped when she came out of the vision.

"The Volturi are coming," She whispered.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**BPOV**

After Alice had said that the Volturi were coming, my family went into action. Alice was ordered to look into the future to see when the Volturi were coming and where we would be meeting them. We came to a conclusion that the Volturi will be arriving tomorrow at noon. We were not so much worried as a fight will happen, but a disagreement will take place. Somehow, Aro was able to find out that I was human again, how? We have no clue. Carlisle was worried that my immortality advantages would not be in effect when they do arrive, so someone would have to change me again.

Edward and I had retired to our cottage later that night. Edward made me lay in bed with him, because during our talk before, he noticed my eyes had started to droop. After I had my pajamas on and I was situated on the bed, Nessie joined us and sat on the end of the bed.

"Mom, what's going to happen?" Nessie asked. I looked at Edward, before I answered Nessie.

"Honestly, ness, I have no clue. All we know is that the Volturi are coming in regards to my loss of immortality."

"We are not going to have to fight them are we?" She asked. Edward beat me to the question before I could answer.

"No, we will make sure, we don't have to fight," Edward said. I saw Nessie nod her head.

"Tomorrow we will talk things out, and return like nothing happens," Edward said sternly to Nessie.

"Okay, dad. I'm just worried about mom," She whispered.

"Nothing will happen to me, Ness. I have you two to protect me," I answered. Edward nodded along with me as he gripped my waist a little harder. My love for this family grew, if that was possible. My own daughter was scared. I wasn't supposed to make her scared. I snuggled my head into Edwards chest as the events of today fell among me. I vaguely remembered Edward saying goodnight to Nessie before I fell into an unfamiliar slumber.

I woke up to light, feather touches along my forehead.

"Love, it's time to wake up," I heard Edward coo. I groaned before rolling over and pushing my head into the pillow, hoping for another couple more hours of sleep.

"Still my stubborn little girl, I see," I heard Edward whisper to himself as I felt his weight disappear from the bed. I smiled a little, before pretending to be asleep. I didn't hear any noises around me so I suspected he went to wake Nessie up. I snuggled further into my pillow for more sleep. Just then a cold hand found its way to my rib cage and started tickling me. I started squealing and rolling around, trying to get away from his old hands. I opened my eyes and saw Edward leaning over me with a huge, playful smile plastered onto his face. I pushed his hands away, before grabbing the front of his shirt and pulling him onto the bed with me. He laughed as I snuggled back into his chest. I felt him slide away before he tilted my chin up. He smiled lovingly at me, before he placed his cold lips against mine. We kissed for a while, before he made me get up. He shoved me playfully into the closet, where I proceeded to put on some old clothes for our confrontation with the Volturi. I walked out into the kitchen and saw Edward had put some Pop-tarts into the toaster for me. I walked around the Island and kissed him softly and thanked him. He sat with me while I ate my breakfast, just like he did when I was human. We used the rest of the time to just lounge around the house with Nessie. About twenty- five minutes before noon, we got a text from Alice to meet the rest of the family in the baseball clearing. I hopped on the back of Edwards back and we ran to the clearing, with Nessie following. When we arrived Carlisle told us the plan, which was to talk with them, not urge a fight. Just as the clock strikes noon, we saw the Volturi step out from the trees, Aro in the lead. We walked forward and stopped when there was a little distance between the two groups. Edward shuffled me behind him, as he saw Aro's glare focused on me only.

"Carlisle," Aro greeted.

"Aro," Carlisle greeted back coldly. Just from the tone of the two immortals, I could tell this wasn't going to end well.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**BPOV**

I was rather scared at the moment, because of the hard stares my family was giving at the Volturi guard as they returned it.

"How are you my dear friend, I seems like forever since we have seen you," Aro said.

"Yes, Aro, it has," Carlisle responded. I shuffled further behind Edward as I saw Aro's glare turn to me next.

"Isabella, how good to see you. I would ask how immortality is treating you but it seems as if you are not one," He said.

"It was not her fault, Aro. Some Nomad got through our grasp and took advantage of it," Edward answered for me, tightening his grip on my hand.

"Yes now who was this Nomad," Aro sighed.

"His name was Ryan, he was my friend I met in school," Nessie said.

"Aww… yes. My deepest apologies, Renesmee. I forgot to ask you something," Aro said shifting his focus onto my daughter next. Renesmee nodded and waited to answer his question.

"How is immortality treating you, little one?" he repeated the same question he asked me before.

"Very well, Aro. I am enjoying my life with my family," she answered truthfully.

"Yes, very good. All right, let's get down to the real problem. I have heard that your immortality reappears from time to time, right, Isabella?" He asked. I stepped around Edward so I was facing Aro. Edward grasped my hand and pulled me back into his chest.

"Yes, Aro," I said. I thought about my shield mishap with Edward and started giggling quietly. Edward squeezed my hand, telling me that he remembered.

"Alright, well I have to test if you can with stand everything," He said coldly. Next thing I knew I was behind Edward and he was in a crouched position in front of me.

"Never, she is still human," Edward growled. I heard Aro laugh before speaking toward Edward.

"That doesn't matter, young Edward." I saw two guards slip by quickly and grab Edward by his hands and feet and drag him off to the corner. My family quickly slipped into their hunting crouches around me as Edward was snarling and yelling at me to run. I would have, it is just that I couldn't. I couldn't feel my legs, to have the power to run away. Aro told my family to back off or Edward would get hurt. They straightened their posture, but kept aware of everything going on. Nessie stayed in front of me, and I could hear the warning growls coming from her lips. Just then two more guards slipped by and grabbed Nessie, just like they had Edward.

"No, alright Aro, do what you have to. Just don't hurt my family," I yelled. I heard Aro chuckle before saying Jane's name. Just then I felt a horrible pain wash through my body and I fell to my knees, crying for them to stop. I barely hear Edward howling for them to stop, for he could feel the pain I was in. Then the pain was gone. I fell to the ground in pain as I lay there, trying to clear my head. I knew my family was itching to help me, but they didn't want Nessie or Edward to get hurt. I stood up slowly and looked at Aro. He looked surprised that I recovered so quickly. He then ordered the rest of the guards to attack us. My family crouched down ready to fight. But when they reached a little away from us they were sent flying back, because of my shield. I must have acted on instinct for protection on my family and put it up. I quickly sped over and released Edward and Nessie at inhuman speed. Edward came over to me and hugged me, so tight and added Nessie into the group hug. Aro and Carlisle talked quickly and then the Volturi left. I had my immortality back. I hugged each of my family members as they all left. Nessie said that she was going to head home, because Jake had stopped bye. Edward and I just stood and held each other for a while, before he kissed me softly and we headed home. I grabbed Edwards hand and we walked into the cottage. Just as Edward and I were about to head up stairs, we saw Jake and Nessie locked in a kiss. I could feel the anger rolling off of Edward as he let go of my hand, walked over and grabbed Jake by the collar of his shirt. He then proceeded to throw his out the wall of the cottage. I watched the whole thing with wide eyes, as Edward climbed out of the hole in the wall. I looked at Nessie and she looked a little guilty.

"You're dealing with him," I said to her.

"Kind of thought I would have to," She replied. I laughed before shouting at Edward.

"You're fixing that." I heard his velvety chuckle before I shook my head and walked up the stairs toward our bedroom.

What a way to end the day. I get my immortality back and Edward throws Jacob threw a wall, I laughed to myself. I love my family.

**Okay well this story is finally done! What did you guys think of it? I'll be coming out with more twilight stories soon, so keep checking! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
